The bloody chain
by Shiki Akira
Summary: Ikatan tidak akan pernah terputus begitu mudah. Meskipun ikatan yang berawal dari kontrak berdosa, segel gelap sebagai tanda ikatan kematian. SebastianxCiel


**Kuroshitsuji **© **Yana Toboso **

**Warning : Eyd ancur, typo(s), Yaoi/sho-ai, OOC,OC, AU, dll**

**Rated : T untuk sekarang dan akan berubah suatu saat.  
**

**The bloody Chain © Shiki Akira  
**

**Pair : SebastianxCiel  
**

* * *

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Sungai yang berkilau biru indah dari pantulan langit indah. Di sekitar danau terlihat banyak pohon menjulang tinggi dan hijau daun yang basah tampak berkilau indah oleh teriknya matahari yang bersinar cerah sehabis hujan.

Danau dengan arus yang mengalir tenang membuat perasaan damai. Nuansa alam tenang begitu tebal bahkan suara daun yang saling bergesekan karena angin begitu menalun indah diantara sunyinya danau.

Tapi ini tidak berlangsung lama, ketika suara bergema di udara.

"Sebastian..." Anak laki-laki bermata biru berkata.

Ciel tidak sadar telah menggeretakkan giginya. Alisnya terpaut dan kedua tangannya terkepal. Ciel terus menatap _butler_ iblisnya. Dia, Sebastian Michaelis adalah hamba setia dan juga iblis yang terikat dengan jiwanya sampai akhir kematiannya. Dia sekarang berdiri berhadapan dengan Ciel.

Sebastian menatap datar tanpa emosi tapi, berbeda dengan matanya yang menunjukkan iris merah yang terbakar dan berputar dengan merah kekuasaan iblis.

Tanpa kata dari Sebastian, Ciel telah lama menyadarinya.

Dada ciel tetap terasa sesak.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini," wajah Ciel menampakkan ekspresi dingin dan ia menggunakan nada tenang yang digunakan untuk bangsawan terhormat yang biasanya menjadi lawan yang akan Ciel jatuhkan. "Iblis, bukankah kau terikat denganku untuk selamanya. Bahkan dengan jiwaku yang sekarang kekal. Aku tetaplah tuanmu dan kau adalah pelayanku sampai akhir. Kau tebelenggu kontrak denganku, dan keberadaan simbol perjanjian pada mataku ini adalah bukti ikata berdosa kita." Ciel berkata sambil menyentuh matanya dan ia tidak pernah melepaskan tatapanya dari Sebastian.

Bibir sebastian tertarik kesamping, menyeringai. "Bocchan, iblis adalah mahluk penuh kebohongan. Tapi, kebenaran sering kali kami katakan, karena tidak peduli apa. Baik kebohongan atau kebenaran bagi kami bukanlah masalah. Ya, dan apa yang kukatakan tentang perjanjian itu benar. Tapi, bagiku itu bukanlah yang terpenting sekarang," iris Sebastian kembali ke merah normal. "Bukan, setelah apa hadiah yang kuinginkan tidak akan pernah aku dapatkan kembali."

Ciel secara tidak sadar telah menggigit lidahnya. Kata-kata Sebastian memang berhasil membawa sedikit penyesalan ke hati nurani Ciel.

Ciel terus bertahan hidup dan melalui semuanya untuk membalas orang yang menanamkan dendam di hatinya. Akhirnya mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis ini dia bisa memenuhi semuanya, dan sebagai imbalan terakhir Ciel menjual jiwanya untuk dijadikan makan ibils.

Ciel tidak pernah keberatan, Ciel tidak pernah peduli jika jiwanya jatuh ke neraka dalam atau akhirnya berakhir sebagai makanan dari iblis kelaparan. Asalkan dendamnya tercapai, semua itu tidak masalah.

Tapi hal tidak terduga tejadi. Jiwa murni lezat milik Ciel telah menghilang, Ciel telah berubah menjadi iblis. Jiwa tidak bisa lagi dimakan oleh setiap ibils lain.

Sebastian sangat marah, namun dia tetap diam dan tanpa kata selalu disisi Ciel. Setia dan terus melayani Ciel tanpa mengatakan lebih.

Tapi Ciel tidaklah buta, Ciel tahu bagaimana Sebastian. Meskipun Sebastian tetap patuh dan juga tidak pernah mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Ciel melihatnya.

Semuanya seperti mimpi ketika hari itu terjadi.

Hanna mengulurkan tangannya dan Ciel meraihnya, menerimanya. Mereka kemudian mengikat segel perjanjian dan berhasil mengubah jiwa suci menjadi iblis berdosa. Ciel tidak pernah berpikir lebih, entah bagaimana nasib setelah ia nantinya akan menjalani kehidupan sebagai iblis. Ciel tidak peduli, tidak pernah sedetik pun. Selain itu menjadi iblis, Ciel tidak akan mendapatkan kerugian kematian. _Bukan?_

Tapi semuanya salah ketika ia memandang iris merah.

Bagaimana dingin dan kebencian tercermin di iris merah milik Sebastian.

Kemarahan dan kekecewaan mengalir masuk disetiap gerakan dan sedih terkadang terlukis di bibirnya.

Ciel tidak akan pernah lagi merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Sebastian. Cara Sebastian disisinya begitu terasa salah. Bagaimana Sebastian melindungi Ciel terasa hampa, yang ada hanya penuh kepalsuan menyakitkan yang dipenuhi racun-racun yang melumpuhkan.

Sedikit demi sedikit hati Ciel mulai terasa sakit dan Ciel tahu mengapa. Bahkan ketika malam setelah Sebastian meniup lilin dan menutup pintu, meninggalkan ciel sendiri adalah sangat menyesakkan, begitu terasa berkali-kali lipat.

Akhirnya Ciel hanya bisa menutupinya dan terus bertindak seolah-olah dia tidak melihatnya. Ciel menunggu Sebastian untuk hari ini. Hari dimana Sebastian akan mengatakannya.

Walaupun diam-diam Ciel selalu berharap, agar hari ini tidak pernah datang.

"Ibils adalah mahluk berdosa, begitu benci terbelenggu. Kami adalah wujud dari kebebasan di dunia fana yang penuh kekejaman. Sangat licik, kotor dan mematikan berdosa. Kami terus berkelana untuk memburu dan bertahan hidup dengan mencuri jiwa manusia, tidak peduli apa. Kami semua adalah iblis," Sebastian menutup matanya. "Aku adalah iblis."

Ciel memalingkan tubuhnya dari Sebastian. Sekarang ia bisa melihat danau biru yang mengalir tenang.

Ciel perlahan menarik tali penutup matanya sampai lepas. Ia menurunkan tangannya dan mencengkramnya kuat.

"Iblis idiot," Ciel menyeringai. "Katakan kepadaku Sebastian, apakah kau begitu ingin kebebasan?"

Sebastian membuka matanya, terkejut. Ia hanya bisa meliahat punggung tuan mudanya yang sedang memandang danau. Akhirnya setelah lepas dari keterkejutan, tanpa keraguan Sebastian menjawab. "Ya, Bocchan."

Ciel tertawa yang membuat Sebastian kesal sekaligus bingung.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Sebastian. Ciel telah tersenyum sedih.

"Sebastian," tanpa berpaling, Ciel berkata. Nadanya menampakkan kebosanan. "Kau adalah budakku selamanya. Iblis yang terbelenggu oleh iblis. Kelaparan akan jiwa tapi tidak akan pernah bisa memangsa jiwa ini dan juga jiwa lain. Kau terjebak dalam kematian tapi untuk kebenaran iblis tidak pernah akan mudah sirna hanya karena ini, kau iblis tidak akan pernah mudah mati. Tapi kau sebenarnya adalah iblis yang terjebak dalam lapar penderitaan. Sangat menyedihkan, Sebastian."

Sebastian menyipitkan matanya, irisnya berkilat berbahaya. "Karena itu bocchan, aku mengatakan, jika perjanjian ini bukanlah yang terpenting sekarang," Sebastian menggeram dan ia membiarkan aura hitamnya keluar. "Aku tidak peduli, aku akan menghancurkannya."

"Tidak!" Ciel berteriak.

Sebastian mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Sampai sarung tangan putihnya ternoda darahnya sendiri akibat kukunya yang menancap dalam di telapak tangannya. Sebastian menarik napasnya dan ia tersenyum berbahaya. Ia menggunakkan nada manis palsunya. "Bocchan, begitu keras kepala. Tapi aku sudah memutuskannya. Meski harus membunu-"

"Omong kosong !" Ciel menyelanya. Ia cepat memutar tubuhnya, Ciel sekarang menghadap Sebastian sambil menutup kedua matanya, menyembunyikan iris berbeda. "Kau sangat menginginkan kebebasan, Sebastian?"

Sebastian terdiam dan ia melonggarkan tangannya. Ciel perlahan membuka matanya.

Sebastian dan Ciel tidak pernah melepaskan tatapan mereka.

Diam menyelimuti mereka.

Suara pohon yang tertiup angin terdengar. Angin besar menerpa, membuat pohon-pohon saling bergesekan dan menerbangkan banyak daun tinggi kemudian perlahan jatuh ke tanah. Danau juga bergerak diterpa angin besar.

Angin juga tak luput menerpa mereka. Dan mereka membiarkan angin membuat rambut mereka tercambuk liar. Mereka tetap diam dan tanpa pernah melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain.

Akhirnya angin berhenti. Dan bersamaan dengan ini Ciel membuka mulutnya, berbicara.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mengijinkan melepaskan ikatan perjanjian kita," Ciel mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di mata kirinya. "Tapi, aku bisa memberikan kebebasan."

Mata Sebastian melebar, ia terkesima dengan Ciel. Tanpa ada darah yang akan mengotori tangannya, ia akan menerima kebebasannya.

Akhirnya Sebastian memejamkan matanya sejenak. Perlahan matanya terbuka kembali dan bibirnya mulai tertarik menjadi senyum lembut yang begitu asli. Senyum yang tidak bisa ia tahan dan senyum yang hanya bisa dibuat oleh tuan mudanya.

Ciel tanpa ragu dan mata penuh tekad mengatakannya. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari mata kirinya. "Pergilah kemanapun untuk memburu jiwa. Bebaslah melahap seluruh jiwa manusia lemah, biarakan semua jiwa memenuhi semua nafsu dan rasa lapar itu. Aku memberikan seluruh kebebasan untukmu dan pergilah Sebastian, ini perintah!" simbol perjanjian di mata kiri Ciel mulai bercahaya terang.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas jantungnya dan ia menundukkan kepalannya, hormat. Sambil memejamkan mata , Sebastian tetap tersenyum lembut.

_Perintah terpenuhi._

Dengan perintah ini Sebastian telah mendapat kebebasannya. Ia kini bebas untuk pergi kemanapun dan bisa melahap dan menjerat jiwa-jiwa lemah yang memohon pertolongannya. Terus bebas dan berkelana dan tidak akan pernah kembali sampai perintah Ciel terpenuhi. Untuk bisa memenuhi semua rasa lapar itu, Sebastian tidak akan pernah kembali sampai saat itu. Tapi, sejujurnya iblis adalah mahluk pembohong dan ia akan selalu lapar dengan jiwa manusia. Iblis, mereka begitu serakah tidak pernah puas.

Ciel tahu semua itu dan dia membiarkannya.

Ciel yang melihat Sebastian kemudian memutar tubuhnya kembali ke arah danau.

Ciel tidak pernah melihat wajah Sebastian yang kembali mendongak. Sebastian menatap punggung tuan mudanya untuk terakhir kali.

Kemudian kabut hitam dan sayap hitam yang berjatuhan mulai menyelimuti Sebastian. Sebelum siluet Sebastian akan menghilang di gelapnya kabut ini.

Sebastian membisikkan kata terakhirnya. "Sayonara, bocchan."

Kemudian dengan sekejap kabut itu meledak dan menghilang. Adapun angin besar menerpa Ciel dari belakang tidak pernah menggoyahkan dirinya.

Ciel menyingkirkan rambut yang menutupi matanya dan setelah memutar tumitnya ke samping kiri. Ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Terus jalan menjauh tanpa pernah menengok kembali, tempat dimana Sebastian menghilang.

Tidak akan pernah berpaling kembali dan berharap lagi.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Pasca Kuroshitsuji II

Dimana Sebastian Ciel sudah bertemu Claude dan Alois.  
dan Hana telah bertemu kembali dengan luka.  
.

.

Thank you for reading !

Review?

Jaa~


End file.
